O manual do Amor
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Incríveis dicas de como se livrar de um amor! Sakura aprendeu todas elas. - ADAPTAÇÃO DO LIVRO DE PAULO COELHO: MANUAL DO AMOR.


Yo, Minna!

Sim, eu sei. Me apedrejem. Eu estou devendo caps de Love Battle, Doces & Travessuras.. Mas eu juro que até o fim do ano sai!

Enfim, isso aqui é uma repostagem da minha antiga conta aqui no , na época que tinham leitoras compleetamente diferentes por aqui, hahaha! Modifiquei algumas coisas, pois não tinha tantas informações como temos hoje. D:

Espero que gostem. É uma adaptação de Paulo Coelho. TODOS DIREITOS RESERVADOS AO AUTOR.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O manual do Amor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Convenção dos feridos por amor

Disposições gerais :

**1 – Em se considerando que está absolutamente correto o ditado " Vale tudo no amor e na guerra " ; **

Sakura sempre fez de tudo no amor e na guerra. No amor, fez de tudo por seu querido e amado Sasuke-kun. Terminou sua amizade com a sua melhor amiga, deixou seus cabelos crescerem. Tentou ser a melhor em tudo, em inteligência principalmente. E falhou miseravelmente.

Na guerra, Sakura sempre precisou ser protegida. Cansou disso, treinou, e agora ela quem protegia os outros. Venceu gloriosamente.

**2 – Em se considerando que na guerra temos a convenção de Genebra, adotada em 22 de agosto de 1864, determinando como os feridos em campo de batalha devem ser tratados, ao passo que nenhuma convenção foi promulgada até hoje com relação aos feridos de amor, que são em muito maior número;**

No campo de batalha, Sakura nunca precisou ser curada. Suas feridas, a própria curava. Sendo a melhor médica ninja depois de sua mestra, a mesma sempre aprendeu que um ninja médico deve aprender a cuidar de si mesmo, e também dos outros.

Já no amor.. Sakura nunca teve quem curasse-a. Suas feridas somente se abriam, ficando cada vez piores, mais profundas. E a jovem Kunnochi continuou na guerra, lutando por seus ideais. Até conseguir.

**Fica decretado que:**

**Art.1 – **_Todos os amantes, de qualquer sexo, ficam alertados que o amor, além de ser uma bênção, é algo também extremamente perigoso, imprevisível, capaz de acarretar danos sérios. Conseqüentemente, quem se propõe a amar deve saber que está expondo seu corpo e sua alma a vários tipos de ferimentos, e não poderá culpar seu parceiro em nenhum momento, já que o risco é o mesmo para ambos. _

Sakura nunca pensou que sofreria danos no amor. Achou que facilmente conseguiria conquistar seu querido e amado Sasuke-kun, porém nunca fora assim. Sempre foi esnobada, maltratada, humilhada. Tratada como uma boneca de pano sem vida. Uma bela boneca de pano e porcelana, pintada perfeitamente, porém nunca apreciada por quem queria ser.

Sakura nunca culpou Sasuke por seus ferimentos, nunca. Seu amor à cegava de tal forma, que achava que o mesmo sempre estava certo em suas decisões. Pobre Sakura, bela e frágil como uma boneca, uma simples boneca. Nunca vira que nunca teria seu amor retornado pelo jovem Uchiha. Mas continuou tentando.

**Art.2 – **_Uma vez sendo atingido por uma flecha perdida do arco do cupido, deve em seguida solicitar ao arqueiro que atire a mesma flecha na direção contrária, de modo a não se submeter ao ferimento como "amor não correspondido". Caso cupido recuse tal gesto, a convenção ora sendo promulgada exige do ferido que imediatamente retire a flecha do seu coração e a jogue no lixo. Para conseguir tal feito, deve evitar telefonemas, mensagens por Internet, remessa de flores que terminam sendo devolvidas ou todo e qualquer meio de sedução, já que os mesmos podem dar resultados a curto prazo, mas sempre terminam errado com o passar do tempo. A convenção decreta que o gerido deve imediatamente procurar a companhia de outras pessoas, tentando controlar o pensamento obsessivo "vale a pena lutar por esta pessoa" . _

Sakura foi atingida pela flecha. O cupido, negou-se a jogar a pétala na direção contrária. Sakura sofreu, foi humilhada, e nunca tirou a flecha de seu coração. Não teve coragem para tal ato. Procurou outras companhias, procurou sair, se animar. Recusava coisas que a fizessem acabar se apaixonando novamente. O que seria de sua vida sem seu amor por seu querido e amado Sasuke-kun? Ninguém chegaria aos pés dele!

**Art.3 – **_Caso o ferimento venha de terceiros, ou seja, o ser amado interessou-se por alguém que não estava no roteiro previamente estabelecido, fica expressamente proibida a vingança. Neste caso, é permitido o uso de lágrimas até que os olhos sequem, socos na parede ou no travesseiro, conversas com amigos onde se pode insultar o antigo companheiro, alegar sua completa falta de gosto, mais sem difamar sua honra. _

A Grande Guerra veio. Sakura lutou, lutou, com todas as suas forças; até que Sasuke estivera ali, frente a frente. Sakura enterrava no fundo de sua memória o episódio em que Sasuke não poupara esforços para tentar lhe matar – Ela podia sentir, podia ler a alma dele; seus olhos lhe encaravam com ódio e certeza de morte. A ferida estava aberta, porém vira que não valia à pena lutar por aquilo. E quando tudo acabou, Sakura passava horas e horas na companhia de Ino, xingando o Uchiha de todos os nomes possíveis; a loira ria, e apenas concordava.

**Art.4 – **_Em ferimentos leves, aqui classificados como pequenas traições, paixões fulminantes que não duram muito tempo, desinteresse sexual passageiro, deve-se aplicar com generosidade e rapidez o medicamento chamado perdão. Uma vez este medicamento aplicado, não se deve voltar atrás uma só vez, e o tema precisa estar completamente esquecido, jamais sendo utilizado como argumento em uma briga ou em um momento de ódio. _

Não é como se tivesse existido alguma interação daquele tipo entre ambos, mas as vezes Sakura se pegava pensando sobre perdão. Queria ser como Naruto. Mesmo traído, quase sido morto por seu melhor amigo, em momento algum ele deixou de acreditar em Sasuke. Porém Sakura era diferente; Ela não conseguia aquilo, perdão. Por mais que seu amor fosse maior que sua existência, simplesmente não se cabiam em palavras o tamanho do ressentimento que tinha por Sasuke.

**Art.5 – **_Em todos os ferimentos definitivos, também chamados rupturas, o único medicamento capaz de fazer efeito chama-se Tempo. Não adianta procurar consolo em cartomantes ( Que sempre dizem que o amor perdido irá voltar ), livros românticos (Cujo final é sempre feliz), novelas de TV ou coisas do gênero. Deve-se sofrer com intensidade, evitando-se por completo drogas, calmantes, orações para santos. Álcool só é tolerado em um máximo de dois copos e vinho por dia. _

O tempo com certeza foi fator definitivo em sua vida na busca de esquecer o moreno de olhos negros; a ferida doía, mas aos poucos ia se fechando. O sorriso voltara com a mesma intensidade vívida aos seus lábios. Agora, ela podia sair nas ruas feliz o suficiente para trocar um olhar com um ou outro; podia paquerar sem sentir que traía alguém. Pela primeira vez em sua juventude, ela podia experimentar a sensação de ser livre. E quanto a regra do álcool – Bem, Ino era sua melhor amiga! Encher a cara de vez em quando não era tão ruim assim, afinal.

**Determinação final**_**: **__Os feridos por amor, no contrário dos feridos em conflitos armados, não são vítimas nem algozes. Escolheram algo que faz parte da vida, e assim devem encarar a agonia e o êxtase de sua escolha. _

_E os que jamais foram feridos por amor, não poderão nunca dizer: "Vivi". Porque não viveram._


End file.
